Lambo and Mukuro Roleplay
by DrenaDragon
Summary: Lambo got separated by Nana and Tsuna while shopping. Mukuro ends up finding him and tries to help the brat find his way to 'Mama'.


**A/N: **_This is a really short roleplay ReinaSaurus and I did together. My roles were of Lambo and Nana. ReinaSaurus had the role of Mukuro._

**Disclaimer: ReinaSaurus and I do not own KHR.**

**Summary: **_Lambo got seperated by Nana and Tsuna while shopping. Mukuro ends up finding him and tries to help the brat find his way to 'Mama'._

**Lambo & Mukuro Roleplay**

"Th-the g-great L-Lambo-san l-lost m-mama…" Lambo cries covering his eyes he walks around looking for mama. "T-the great Lambo-san doesn't cry." Lambo whimpers taking his hands off his eyes wiping some tears. He walks around not knowing where he is, the busy crowd not bothering to help him. "MAMA!" Lambo shouts.

Mukuro walks around the city, bored and with no destination. His daily uniform were too dirty to wear today and instead he wore a simple white shirt and black trousers. He sighs, hands in his pockets, as he walks through the crowd that did not belong to his own town. He would take routes further into Namimori and away from his own Kokuyo, simply because he can. He looks over the townspeople and their frivolousness disgusted him. A shout so loud and in pain erupted from within the crowd and many of the occupants ushered away not wanting to deal with the disturbance to their everyday life. Curious, Mukuro ventured towards it.

As he gained closer to the noise he realized with sudden interest the noise, the disturbance, was actually Lambo Bovino. "Oya?"

There was no answer mama didn't hear him. 'Where's Mama?! Where did Mama go?!' Lambo was scared, although he won't admit it. Tears brimming his eyes he ran around shouting "MAMA MAMA!" He couldn't find her. "MAMA MAMA!" Lambo bumped into many people all of which paid no attention to him. Lambo whimpered "M-Mama?" 'Where's Mama?!' Lambo was scared. Lambo ran around some more. He bumped into someone and this time he fell over he looked up to see a tall dark figure his eyes were too filled up with tears he couldn't make out who/what it was all he could think of was…."PINEAPPLE MONSTER!"

Mukuro frowned. What. No. He did not just call him, Rokudo Mukuro, a pineapple monster. Oh hell no. He was no pineapple, he is an ex-convict, how does he look anything remotely to a freaking pineapple. No freaking way. He is not losing his cool over this or his composure but he might as well kill a cow-brat in this mood. A cow-brat that was currently crying and screaming before his feet.

Mukuro clenched his teeth and tightened his fists ready to smack this evil child away. No, he is still composed. Trust him. He was broken out of his thoughts temporarily by the gossiping crowd that suddenly took interest NOW to notice the crying buffoon. He eyed the crowd daring them to say anything to him of accusation. Frowning, he decided to leave this source of entertainment the civilians seemed to take interest in; a crime scene of sorts, referring to his current situation. As he turned to leave he stopped to look down once more at the brat. "Oi, cow," He said calling out to his attention. "Where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Lambo continued crying and shout "PINEAPPLE MONSTER!" He only stopped when the pineapple monster mentioned Damn-Tsuna. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand."Lambo doesn't know where Damn-Tsuna is," Lambo said quietly but still rather audible.

Mukuro hummed to himself contemplating what he should do. He actually wanted to speak with Tsunayoshi about something and usually this brat would latch on to the vongola. It occurred to Mukuro that Tsunayoshi was very good with children and it was possible that in a sense, Vongola was a sort of mother to this cow. He looked around him, a hand on the back of his neck, thinking of what to do. "Lambo Bovino..." He started offhandedly as if to get the brat's attention. "Shall I take you to 'mama'..." Mukuro's plan was to take Lambo to Tsunayoshi in order to get a chance to speak with Vongola and as if to treat Lambo as a peace offering.

"The Great Lambo-San doesn't need help," Lambo said as tears ran down his face. Lambo doesn't take help from anyone. He wiped his new formed tears away.

Mukuro was annoyed by him and he was ready to leave him be. But he had a feeling if he left the cow here, Tsunayoshi would find out. Also the crowd around them kept staring at him and if he were to abandon the kid everyone would know him as a criminal for another thing. "Oi," he starts. "Let me change our scenery." He takes his staff and hits the floor. His real illusions brought him in front of Tsunayoshi's house.

Lambo eyes widen, "Is Mama home?" He asked. Although, he left no room for an answer and Lambo ran into the house. Lambo went to the kitchen, "Mama I want beef stew!"

"Lambo, your home! Where's Tsu-kun? Weren't you with him?" Nana asked the young child wiping her hands on her apron.

"Lambo doesn't know where Damn-Tsuna is!" Lambo exclaimed. Lambo was hungry and his stomach began to growl.

Nana smiled. She set a bowl of beef stew on the table, "Here you go Lambo."

Lambo jumped onto the chair in front of the bowl, "Yummy!" he said devouring his stew.

Mukuro quickly disappeared not wanting to be seen with the brat. He materialized into Tsuna's room only to be disappointed, not admitting it, that Tsuna was not there… "Oya...how rude…" he disappeared from the house leaving behind an eerie laughter.

**A/N: **_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this collaboration with ReinaSaurus, then you'll be excited to know there will be more roleplays uploaded to this account. _


End file.
